


CAKE LIVEs, and CAKE LOVEs

by Izen16



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izen16/pseuds/Izen16
Summary: CAKE POPs，以及椰漿餅乾和咖啡果餅乾的老夫老妻日常
Relationships: Coffee Berry Cookie/ Coconut Cream Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 1





	CAKE LIVEs, and CAKE LOVEs

**Author's Note:**

> 是椰漿餅乾和咖啡果餅乾的老夫老妻專場！會有三個小朋友串場出現:)  
> 對我來說CAKE POPs就是爸媽帶三個娃，很可愛的那種！  
> 我真的太愛隊長了，他整個餅長進我的好球帶:)  
> 私設滿滿滿，本來官方給的設定就超少(不過就是NPC餅:(，所以有不符合客官想像的部分敬請見諒。  
> 私設團員私下都是叫暱稱，覺得怪也請多包涵XD  
> 可以接受本人充滿私心的妄想的腦補的客官，在此感謝您往下閱讀！

【總之先來個自我介紹】  
「大家好，我是椰漿餅乾，CAKE POPs的隊長。」  
淡金色的長髮，天藍色的眼瞳，白皙的肌膚映襯著完美無瑕的笑容，即便是見過無數俊男美女的金牌電台主持人，也很難不被眼前這位溫文儒雅的青年給吸引住，更何況是錄音室裡的其他工作人員，全都屏氣凝神，大氣也不敢喘一口。  
見對方遲遲沒有接話，青年側過臉，微微偏頭，露出一個禮貌又困惑的微笑。  
「…A姐？您還好嗎？」  
啊，閃瞎了，人稱江湖A姐的主持人摀住自己的臉，覺得似乎被什麼東西蒙蔽了雙眼。  
「…真不愧是長年居住在最想被他擁抱的男人榜第一名，椰漿餅乾先生，姐姐我突然能理解那些小妹妹的想法了。」  
青年似乎被主持人的話給逗笑了，原本的淺笑向兩側揚起更大的弧度，修長的手指矜持地虛掩著，眼眸彎成美麗的月牙。  
「真的非常感謝CAKE POPs的粉絲，一直以來這麼熱情地支持我們，如果沒有各位你們，就不會有今天的CAKE POPs，所以…」  
青年停頓了一下，歛起眼神，然後他傾身向前，像是在耳語般，對著麥克風輕輕開口。  
「希望你們永遠愛著我，就像我永遠愛著你們。」  
「我們約好了呦。」

錄音室裡久久沒有傳來其他聲響，青年眨眨眼，有點迷茫地抬頭，看見主持人潮紅著臉倒在桌上，似乎還發出一些不明呻吟。  
「A姐？」  
原本在一旁默默不語的另一位青年，看著彷彿經歷過不知是災難還是聖光洗禮的現場，深深嘆了口氣，打開他的收音設備，咳了一聲，同樣沉穩但更加低沉而富有磁性的聲音便傳了出來。  
「看來我們的隊長又『誤殺』他人了，大家好，我是CAKE POPs的Rap擔當，咖啡果餅乾。」

【在那之前】  
「咳咳，各位聽眾，真是非常抱歉，剛才錄音室出了點意外，現在讓我重新介紹今天的兩位來賓，他們是來自CAKE POPs的椰漿餅乾和咖啡果餅乾。」  
「大家好~」「哦！」  
主持人看著眼前兩位氣場迥然不同的青年，摟了摟自己的髮梢，試圖找回步調，重新開始由他主導的訪談。  
「方才兩位也都自我介紹過了，CAKE POPs最近真的如日中天呢，先前專輯的主打歌在MELODY榜上不到一小時就衝到第一，真不簡單！」  
訪談基本上都是淡金髮的青年在回應，深棕髮的青年則是適時補充幾句，兩人的應答既不會相互干擾，也不會有任何冷場，就連主持人自己都覺得這是場非常舒適的訪談。

「聊了這麼多CAKE POPs的事情，A姐這邊想八卦一下，應該有不少粉絲知道，兩人之前其實曾經以雙人組合出道過一陣子吧？」  
主持人話鋒一轉，精明的鳳眼促狹地眨了眨，淡金髮的青年愣了一下，旋即露出了然的微笑。  
「是的，我和咖啡果餅乾過去曾經一起活動過，我是Vocal，他負責Rap，現在網路上還能找到當時的作品，不過那時我們還很青澀，還請粉絲們多多包涵不夠成熟的我們。」  
主持人點點頭，接著話題繼續說著。  
「如果我沒記錯，椰漿餅乾先生您很早就投身演藝圈，由您公司的童星班培訓出身，想請問您和咖啡果餅乾先生是怎麼認識的呢？」  
青年沒有馬上接話，他望向一旁比他更高大的摯友，眼神似乎是在確認什麼，兩人交流了一陣子，他才回過頭，坦然地開口。  
「我和咖啡果餅乾是青梅竹馬，我很早就立志要當歌手了，不過他認為至少要讀到大學畢業，所以我們曾經分開過一段時間。幸運的是，即便路途有點顛簸，多年後我們依然能夠再次相遇，並成為彼此最重要的夥伴。」  
「…還有遇見CAKE POPs的其他成員。」  
青年將兩手的指尖相互碰觸，輕抵下頷，查覺到身旁熱烈的注視，他便側過臉，並在對上視線的瞬間，再次彎成月牙形狀的眼眸。

「是的。」

【關於CAKE POPs】  
看著眼前兩人含情脈脈地對視，主持人覺得自己貌似無意間吃了好大一盆狗糧。  
「咳…相信大家都很好奇，椰漿餅乾先生平時有什麼興趣呢？」  
主持人推推眼鏡，翻過手上的預備稿，問完一些例行公事，自然是要開始訪問粉絲們最關注的團員本身了。  
「我最喜歡的就是唱歌，不過平時也喜歡閱讀，咖啡果餅乾會推薦給我很棒的書，真的都很有意思呢。」  
「真是非常符合您設定的興趣呢，那咖啡果餅乾先生呢？」  
「運動，或是陪椰漿餅乾一起做園藝。」  
又是幾個回合的問答，主持人算著時間，也差不多要進入尾聲了，於是他掃過底下幾個還未訪問的問題，決定撿了個最有趣的來作為結尾。

「CAKE POPs作為炙手可熱的偶像團體，每位團員都相當有特色，身為隊長，您要帶領大家，很不容易吧？」  
淡金髮的青年搖搖頭，露出毫無破綻的笑容。  
「其實不然，團裡的小朋友們都很有才華，雖然有各自堅持的風格，偶爾也會吵架，但相互磨合的過程都將成為CAKE POPs變得更加茁壯的養分。」  
「…隊長很辛苦。」  
靜默已久的深棕髮青年突然沉聲說了一句，主持人不由自主地頓了一下，發現自己又被牽著走，他趕緊咳了幾聲，找回自己的場子。  
「這麼說的話，椰漿餅乾先生比起隊長，更像是…媽媽？」  
薑還是老的辣，今天已經失態好幾次的主持人不允許同樣的情況再次發生，果然，他一講出這句話，淡金髮的青年瞬間抖了一下，明顯是忍俊不禁。  
「噗…媽媽…嗎？跳跳糖餅乾的確說過類似的話呢。」  
想起每次綠薄荷餅乾和巧克力香蕉餅乾吵架時，跳跳糖餅乾就會急沖沖地跑來找自己救場，青年的眉眼間流露出情不自禁的溫柔。  
「身為前輩，總是想給小朋友們更多包容與支持，發自內心的希望他們變得更好，或許…和『媽媽』的心情相差不遠呢。」  
青年的笑聲很柔，讓人聽了相當悅耳，主持人不禁也被感染的笑意，一邊笑著一邊對錄音室對面比了個收尾的手勢。  
「聽您這麼一說，的確有點相似呢，不過團裡三位年輕成員也都愈發成熟，成為獨當一面的偶像，相信CAKE POPs一定會在不久的未來為我們帶來更多驚喜。」  
「沒錯，CAKE POPs一直都想帶給大家熱情與歡樂，下個周末，我們將和天后閃耀之星餅乾一起登上SHINING POPs的舞台，敬請各位粉絲耐心期待，並在心底，用盡全力為我們打氣吧！」

【生氣了】  
結束漫長的宣傳行程，椰漿餅乾和主持人道別後，便和咖啡果餅乾一同走回休息室，等經紀人來接他們回宿舍。  
「糖糖他們還在練習室吧，明天我們也得加緊練習，不然就要被小朋友給追過了…咖啡果？你怎麼了？」  
正在盤算著明日行程，椰漿餅乾突然感受到背上多了一股沉甸甸的重量，一雙黝黑的手攬住他的腰，限制了他移動的步伐。  
「…果果？生氣了？」  
似乎對於這樣的情形也見怪不怪，椰漿餅乾失笑了下，與對方截然不同的白皙手指撫上禁錮著他的力量，然後從外部緩慢搓揉著更為寬大的手背，慢慢地，與之十指交扣。  
「怎麼了？你不說我不知道喔。」  
「…沒事。」  
咖啡果餅乾沒有回答，他只是將頭埋進眼前人修長優美的後頸，用鼻尖蹭了蹭，然後狠狠吸了好大一口氣才放開對方。  
「不是生氣，是吃醋了？」  
少了束縛，椰漿餅乾便轉過身，微微仰望著比他高上一點的青年。對方原先面無表情地搖頭，卻在他直至靈魂的注視下，無法招架地，有點窘迫地點頭。  
「隊長說過，不可以嫉妒粉絲。」  
外表看似高冷的沉默青年，此時卻像是做錯事的小狗般，散發出一種撒嬌的氣場，看不見的耳朵垂喪地耷拉著，尾巴在身後有一下沒一下地擺盪。  
椰漿餅乾勾起嘴角，伸手摸了摸咖啡果餅乾的頭。

要說CAKE POPs的成員為何想成為偶像，肯定是因為享受舞台，想把自己最有才華的一面展現給眾人，想被更多更多粉絲愛戴，但眼前的這位青年卻是唯一例外，椰漿餅乾很清楚，咖啡果餅乾之所以成為偶像，最大的原因就是自己。  
『我想一直待在你身邊。』  
大學畢業後，咖啡果餅乾找到他，並表明了想與他一同出道的心意。  
與從小接受培訓的自己不同，從零開始的路途極其艱辛，不僅是學習歌唱，業內有許多人情壓力、場面應對，表演之外更多的是路人的刻薄酸語以及不信任感，對方把一切苦痛都硬生生地吞了下去，為的就是最初的那句話，很簡短，卻又如千金般沉重的承諾。  
明明不擅長講話，還很怕生，卻還是克服了一切，每每達成新的成就，最替對方開心的人，肯定是椰漿餅乾。

但不曾說出口的是，他一直很害怕，害怕自己成為對方的負擔，害怕那一道道切膚之痛的傷口，始作俑者就是他自己。

「…在想什麼呢？」  
沉穩的男低音鼓動身旁的空氣，椰漿餅乾心底震了一下，才發現自己竟不知不覺走神了。  
他連忙搖頭，眼神有點心虛的往上飄，恰好對上咖啡果餅乾堅毅又清明的視線。  
但顯然對方眼底寫著「我知道」三個大字。  
「隊長，或許我最初選擇這條路的原因和你們不同，但在過程中，我逐漸找到方向，我有了自信，也有了熱情，有深愛著我的粉絲，也有最可靠的夥伴，現在的我，和你早已無所區別。」  
咖啡果餅乾無奈地笑了笑，握住方才椰漿餅乾慌亂之中放開的手，即便本人是如此溫暖，手卻總是冷冰冰的，讓人好不疼惜。  
「相信我。」  
若是溫柔的聲音說出溫柔的話語，那將會是溺死人卻又讓人甘願深陷其中的蜜糖，椰漿餅乾心底流過一陣暖意，他將緊握的手靠在面頰上，感受來自對方熾烈又柔和的溫度。  
「嗯，我相信你。」

【秘密】  
「看來果果真的長大了，媽媽好欣慰。」  
椰漿餅乾看著眼前的青年，發自內心地感嘆著，不料咖啡果餅乾眼神一黯，竟是一使力將他拉進懷裡，著實讓他有點意外。  
「…我剛剛騙了你，對不起。」  
「什麼？」  
「我的確生氣了。」  
這一拉近，兩人的臉幾乎要靠在一起，交錯吐出的氣息纏繞在一起，變得有些紊亂。  
「不是媽媽，是老婆才對吧？」

椰漿餅乾的神情還是相當鎮定的，反倒是方才被情緒一時支配了行動的咖啡果餅乾，此時後知後覺地意識到自己的行為，無法抑制的熱氣轟地衝上頭頂，使得他滿面潮紅，不知所措。  
「…果果，戀愛禁止令，記得嗎？」  
一改先前溫和的語氣，他拿出屬於隊長的氣勢，即便聲音相同，其中藏不住的冰冷還是讓對方瞬間冷靜下來。  
「偶像守則第一條，複誦一遍。」  
「...一是粉絲，二是CAKE POPs，三才是你。」  
青年不情不願地照本宣科，看著對方賭氣卻又顧慮著不敢發作的神情，椰漿餅乾露出狡黠的笑容。  
「說的很好，不過，這是官方回答。」

他踮起腳尖，如蜻蜓點水般，在咖啡果餅乾的唇上沾了一口，隨即退後一步。  
「這下子，我們就是共犯了。」

過了好一會兒，從石像狀態解除的咖啡果餅乾才反應過來，他氣不過椰漿餅乾永遠氣定神閒泰然自若的樣貌，一把將人撈了過來，左手扣著對方的後腦勺，右手死死緊錮著纖細的腰，深情地在口腔中恣意掠奪。  
被吻得缺氧的椰漿餅乾，愈發站不住腳，索性將身體的重量全壓在背後支撐的臂膀上，原本在胸前抵抗的雙手改為環抱，拉進原本就過度親密的距離，加深了兩人之間濃厚的情慾。  
直到意識迷離的前一刻，咖啡果餅乾才依依不捨地放開懷裡的青年，椰漿餅乾靠著寬厚緊實的胸膛，微微喘氣，和著強健的心跳聲，感受這讓他永遠都不願放手的安心感。

「吶，果果，聽我說。」  
「嗯。」  
「一是你，二是你，三也是你。」  
青年抬起水波蕩漾的眼眸，似在訴說永恆無盡的眷戀。  
「因為是秘密，所以只說給你聽。」

【小孩該怎麼哄？】  
幾天後，CAKE POPs練習室。  
因為前幾天忙著趕通告，椰漿餅乾和咖啡果餅乾決定留下來加練，三個小朋友原本和樂融融的說好要去吃飯，不料就在他們準備再排演一次走位時，跳跳糖餅乾突然衝進練習室，拉著椰漿餅乾就要往外走。  
「隊長，不好了，小綠和巧巧他們又打起來了！」  
跳跳糖餅乾的聲音奶聲奶氣，焦急起來總是讓人聽得更加心疼，椰漿餅乾趕緊放下歌詞本，跟著跳跳糖餅乾往宿舍走去。  
「你們不是去吃飯嗎？」  
怎麼會在房間打起來？跳跳糖餅乾聽懂了對方的疑惑，上氣不接下去地解釋。  
「我們吃飽後，巧巧說想起有事情要先回去，所以我和小綠先去商店買了搖滾巨星餅乾的新雜誌才一起回去，結果我一走進房間，就聽到隔壁傳來小綠生氣的大吼，趕過去時就看到他們已經打起來了。」

綠薄荷餅乾和巧克力香蕉餅乾是最容易吵起來的成員，其實也不是說兩人不合，不如說就是太合拍了，才總是在一些雞毛蒜皮的小事上受不了對方，而年輕氣盛的他們若是看不順眼，動手動腳的機率相當高。在解釋的途中，他們也抵達目的地，椰漿餅乾瞥了一眼，確定咖啡果餅乾有跟上來，心中稍微踏實了一點。  
一踏進房間，看見的就是兩個少年互相背對著，臉上完好無損，手腳卻多少有一些瘀傷擦傷。  
畢竟隊長交代過，即便打架，也絕對不可以打臉，不然他會生氣。  
隊長生氣會怎麼樣呢？沒有人見識過，但想想就很可怕。

椰漿餅乾嘆了口氣，室內一片狼藉，他小心翼翼地繞過那些散落的物品，走到兩位少年中間，蹲了下來。  
「你們解釋一下，怎麼會吵起來？」  
綠薄荷餅乾首先出聲，他指著對方，生氣地說到。  
「都是他，我一回房間就看到他在動我的書架，問他在幹嘛也不回答，然後我發現我那張搖滾巨星的最新專輯就在他手上，他卻一直不願意說出理由，我氣不過才會對他大吼，結果他就揍了我一拳！」  
綠薄荷餅乾一邊激動的說著，手還摀著腹部，看來那就是他被揍的地方。椰漿餅乾點點頭，轉而望向另一位少年。  
「巧巧，我知道你想準備驚喜，但事情都變成這樣了，有些話還是要解釋清楚，才不會造成誤會，知道嗎？」  
巧克力香蕉餅乾這才回過頭來，平時在團裡負責逗大家開心的少年，此時罕見地臉上掛著兩條清淚，鼻子一擤一擤，看來哭得不輕。  
「我…我就是想說，小綠之前說過他還缺一張搖滾巨星餅乾的特典寫真，剛好我從朋友那邊得到那張相片，所以才想偷偷把相片放進專輯盒裡。小綠他…每天都會把專輯拿出來聽，這樣他打開來，就會看到相片，肯定會很開心。」

少年擦擦眼淚，抬起頭，與對面的少年互相直視。  
「對不起，我不該亂動你的東西。」  
椰漿餅乾認同地點點頭，摸摸少年軟軟的頭髮，並把另一個少年也拉過來，綠薄荷餅乾聽到真相，此時有點侷促不安，平時張揚的爪子被悉數收起，只剩下服軟的歉意。  
「我…也是，抱歉，我不該隨便懷疑你。」

看事情已經說開了，青年把兩個孩子抱進懷裡，安撫地順了順兩人原本因為爭吵和哭泣而紊亂的呼吸。  
「好了，既然明白事情的真相，就要繼續當好朋友，知道嗎？」  
見兩人重修於好，跳跳糖餅乾也跑過來，鑽進三人之中所剩無幾的空間，嬌嗔地抱怨。  
「真是的！小綠和巧巧以後不可以隨隨便便打架！明明都是為對方著想，要再多信任對方一點啊！」  
知道弟弟是在為自己擔心，綠薄荷餅乾和巧克力香蕉餅乾都有點不好意思地抓抓頭，並且把跳跳糖餅乾摟得更緊一點。  
「讓你擔心了，真是對不起。」

見三個小朋友的感情恢復以往，椰漿餅乾默默站起身，往咖啡果餅乾站的地方走去。  
「辛苦了，抱歉沒能幫上忙。」  
今天這種事情，過去發生的次數不計其數，但咖啡果餅乾有自知之明，不擅長安慰人的他，肯定是無法這麼圓滿的把事情解決，也難怪跳跳糖餅乾總是找上椰漿餅乾，若是讓他來處理，可能…只會把事情弄得越來越複雜吧。  
椰漿餅乾看對方陷入沉思，自然是知曉那人心中在煩惱什麼，他不禁失笑，捏了把對方的臉。  
「哄小孩是媽媽的工作，那哄媽媽，就是爸爸的工作了吧？吶？」  
咖啡果餅乾怔了一下，才明白對方在暗示什麼，他無奈地把人摟過來，手搭在背上，輕輕拍著。

「如果是爸爸，可以。」

【護短的方法】  
SHINING POPs表演當天，CAKE POPs全員都提早到預備區排演，趁著事前空檔，綠薄荷餅乾表示想去看看搖滾巨星餅乾的彩排現場，然而預定集合的時間已過，少年遲遲沒有回來。  
「小綠怎麼這麼慢，好奇怪…」  
跳跳糖餅乾心不在焉地練習走位，時不時往門口看去，咖啡果餅乾看不下去，和椰漿餅乾打聲招呼後便走出去找人。

走過休息區，依舊沒看到人影，他原本想問一旁的工作人員，有沒有看到一個綠頭髮的少年，卻突然聽到爭吵聲從遠處傳來。  
「呦，這不是CAKE POPs的Dancer嗎，唱的不怎麼樣的那個。」  
質問來自於與CAKE POPs同一個風格的偶像團體，由於近期各大音樂榜幾乎被他們所霸佔，似乎被對方擅自視為眼中釘。  
少年一向是直來直往的性子，被當面嘲諷，心中自然是相當不滿，但隊長的諄諄教誨言猶在耳，因此即便怒火中燒，也還是保持著冷靜，不願多談，雖然緊握的拳頭已經掐出深深的指痕。  
「呵呵，不敢回話？該不會是知道，其實你的夥伴也這樣認為吧？」  
對方挑釁地抬了抬下巴，即使很想往那高傲的臉一掌巴下去，綠薄荷餅乾還是咬咬牙，把憤怒的情緒吞進肚子裡。  
「…說完了嗎？說完我可以走了吧。」  
接著他轉頭就要走人，沒想到對方突然伸出腳絆了他一下，重心倏地失去平衡，少年根本來不及抓住任何支撐物，眼看就要摔倒在地上。  
一股強勁的力量硬是把他給拽了回來，少年驚訝地回頭，看見咖啡果餅乾此時依舊面無表情，身體周圍卻凝聚起一種他沒見過的氣場，總之可以推測，青年現在，非常憤怒。  
「好久不見，當年的第二名。」  
對方看見咖啡果餅乾時，明顯畏縮了一下，但嘴上還是不饒人地吐出難聽的話。  
「呵，當年是當年，現在的我可不一樣了。」  
完全沒有要理會的意思，青年抓著少年的手快步離去，直到對方大吼了一句。  
「明明你也這樣覺得那個小鬼不怎麼樣吧！」

咖啡果餅乾腳步一頓，不怎麼展現表情的臉突然勾起一抹笑，接著他快步走回到對方面前，將人逼近牆角，迫使對方整個人被籠罩在他的陰影之下。  
「那個不怎麼樣的人，是我認可的後輩，而你是輸給我的人，所以，真正不怎麼樣的人，是你吧？」

【護短的方法，其二】  
「果哥，我一直以來都認為搖滾巨星是世界上最帥氣的人，但從現在開始的一個小時，最帥氣的人就是你！」  
這算是稱讚嗎？咖啡果餅乾也懶的去細想，他只想趕緊回去預演區，總覺得有預感會發生些不好的事情。  
果然他的直覺還是挺準的，那邊剛處理完，這邊又來了另一批來挑釁的人。  
沒辦法，這也是CAKE POPs成功的一種跡象，可以說是走紅之後必定會伴隨而來的副作用。

「所以我說CAKE POPs也沒什麼嘛，最近很紅的那首，我聽就挺普通的啊？」  
這次來的是接下來要使用預演區的前輩團體，由於是業界前輩，場內餘下的三位成員態度又更為收斂，跳跳糖餅乾一直緊緊攢著巧克力香蕉餅乾的袖口，生怕一沒注意少年就要衝上去理論，椰漿餅乾則是掛起商業笑容，相當客氣地與前輩應對。  
「的確我們還有很多進步的空間，謝謝前輩指教。」  
「哼，我就說，不過是靠臉走紅，裡面又有多少真材實料？」  
「哈哈，前輩說的是，我們會好好努力。」  
伸手不打笑臉人，見椰漿餅乾的態度良好，前輩團體也就不多加刁難，然而就在準備離去之時，對方瞥到角落的跳跳糖餅乾，眉頭不禁蹙了一下。  
「真不曉得這副姿態，憑什麼能和閃耀之星合作，難不成是…潛規則？」

如果說前面那些話都只是稍微嚴苛一點的訓話，這句明顯就是針對性的攻擊，跳跳糖餅乾聽到如此赤裸的話語，內心突然崩落了一角，淚水就要奪眶而出。  
「你…你怎麼可以這樣說！」  
「呵，小鬼，你知道你在對誰說話嗎？」  
場面頓時劍拔弩張了起來，咖啡果餅乾見狀就要上場解圍，然而原本站在一旁的椰漿餅乾突然伸出手擋在跳跳糖餅乾面前，商業笑容還沒垮下來，瞇起的眼睛卻流露出一股濃厚的警告意味。  
「前輩，這話說的，就有些過分了。」  
對方眉頭皺得更深，語氣也冷了下來。  
「我是看你還算識相，怎麼？給你幾分顏色，你就開染坊了？不過是一群靠臉搏關注的沒實力的小鬼。」  
椰漿餅乾沒有後退，他的笑容又更加深了一分，但並沒有讓人感到任何善意。  
「前輩的教誨，後輩自然是聽得明白，不過前輩也聽過吧，長得好看真的能當飯吃，糖糖他就是有本事擁有那麼多粉絲，您是嫉妒了嗎？況且，我們若毫無實力，也無法將前輩的曲子給打下第一名吧？或是說，連我們這種毫無實力的小團體都能霸榜，還真是感謝前輩的承讓了呢。」

前輩團體明顯對椰漿餅乾的話感到相當憤慨，然而咖啡果餅乾已經走上前去，表示現在這個場地是屬於他們的，請前輩們先讓他們好好排練。  
對方也只能氣呼呼地走人。

「果果，你們回來啦，那我們趕緊練習吧。」  
對方一走，椰漿餅乾又變回原本和藹可親的樣子，巧克力香蕉餅乾用袖口替跳跳糖餅乾擦擦眼淚，兩人便回到場內開始練習，綠薄荷餅乾看著咖啡果餅乾，突然說了一句。  
「對不起果哥，世界上最帥的人，不是搖滾巨星也不是你，是隊長啊！」

咖啡果餅乾懶得去思考這句話到底是在誇讚誰，而剛彩排完的搖滾巨星莫名其妙地打了個噴嚏。  
「哈啾！是哪個美眉在想我嗎？」  
「沒那種事，你這個色大叔。」

【生氣了，其二】  
「謝謝CAKE POPs！也謝謝閃耀之星餅乾！」  
SHINING POPs的表演很順利地結束了，粉絲非常熱情，與閃耀之星餅乾的合作天衣無縫，這場演出對所有人來說，都是一場難以忘懷的饗宴。  
從舞台下來後，跳跳糖餅乾興沖沖地跑去找閃耀之星餅乾聊天，綠薄荷餅乾和巧克力香蕉餅乾亦是相當亢奮地討論著方才地表演，咖啡果餅乾發現椰漿餅乾  
默默不語地走在最後頭，於是他放慢腳步，走到對方身旁。  
「隊長？你怎麼了？」  
「…你什麼時候才要和我說？」  
異於其他成員高漲的情緒，平時在這種時候會給與後輩們鼓勵與指教的椰漿餅乾只是低著頭，悶聲問到。聽見對方的質問，咖啡果餅乾愣了愣，若無其事地把右手藏到身後，眉頭都沒皺一下。  
「小事，回去包紮就好。」  
看見這樣的舉動，椰漿餅乾嘆了口氣，把對方藏起的那隻手輕輕抬起，的確是沒什麼大事，手腕有點紅腫，冰敷一陣子就會消了。  
「什麼時候的事？是去找小綠時發生的嗎？」  
「…嗯，小綠被故意絆倒，拉他一把時有點折到。他是Dancer，若是扭到腳肯定會影響到他演出。」  
言下之意就是，他自己受傷對表演幾乎沒有影響，所以絲毫不覺得有什麼問題，椰漿餅乾也知道關鍵時刻應當權衡事情的利弊，但他就是…有點生氣。  
「不告訴其他人，是怕小朋友內疚而影響演出，那為什麼不告訴我呢？」  
椰漿餅乾難得生氣一回，白皙的臉因情緒而染上一層緋紅，平時溫和的表情因為氣鼓鼓的臉頰而顯得生動，咖啡果餅乾突然覺得…  
「你生氣的樣子，好可愛。」  
不，他在想什麼，未免也太惡劣了。話說出口的瞬間他就在心裡譴責自己一百次，但潑出去的水，是收不回來的。  
「你…你還有心情開玩笑！我是認真在擔心你！」  
好吧，他好像真的把對方給惹毛了。  
「對不起。」  
咖啡果餅乾真誠的表示知錯了。  
「真是的，以為不告訴我我就不會發現嗎？別忘了我們都在一起多少年了，你就連昨晚少睡一個小時我都看的出來，受傷這種事情這麼嚴重，如果沒有趕緊處理可能會留下後遺症，到時候看你還怎麼拿麥克風，真是受不了你……」

椰漿餅乾一路上都在對著他碎碎念，從他小時候跌倒唸到他前天不小心喝到過期牛奶，咖啡果餅乾雖然無奈，也只能順從的點頭如搗蒜，並一再保證自己不會再犯同樣的錯。  
「你有在聽嗎！」  
「…有。」  
千萬不要惹椰漿餅乾生氣，不然下場就是如此。

「…事情就是這樣，聽明白了嗎？」  
隔天練習時，咖啡果餅乾偷偷把三個小朋友叫來叮囑，然而他並沒有得到預期的附和，反而看見三位少年有致一同地露出驚恐的表情，隨即一個極度溫和卻又極度危險的聲音便在他耳邊響起。  
「果果，你們在說什麼呢？」

「…對不起。」  
千萬不要惹椰漿餅乾生氣。

【同場加映：大人的事】  
「糖糖！你在這裡做什麼？」  
巧克力香蕉餅乾遠遠看見跳跳糖餅乾蹲在房間門口，便熱情地朝他呼喊著，然而他看對方態度有些扭捏，臉上泛起奇怪的紅暈，還使勁比了個噤聲的手勢，並把不明所以的他拉下來與他一齊蹲著。  
「噓…你小聲一點…」  
「發生什麼事了？」  
少年非常聽話地壓低自己的音量，對方左看右看，確認四周沒人，才將手附在他耳邊，輕聲說到。  
「隊長和果哥好像…好像…」  
「好像什麼？」  
「好像在做大人的事…」

巧克力香蕉餅乾當然聽得懂對方所指的事情為何，他一臉不可置信地搖頭，對方卻指著門要他自己聽聽看。  
『隊長，這樣…舒服嗎？』  
『嗯…果果的技術，果然很好呢…嗯，那邊再用力一點。』  
這露骨的對話讓未經人事的少年聽得是滿面通紅，羞得無地自容。  
「巧巧，我…可以先去你房間休息一下嗎，我不好意思進去…」  
「當…當然可以啊…」  
兩名害羞的少年達成共識便準備起身離去，不料此時一個活力歡快的身影高速朝著他們衝過來，並且還扯著超大的嗓門一邊嚷著。  
「果哥！我買到搖滾巨星的最新專輯了！」  
綠薄荷餅乾跑過來時，根本沒有注意到門旁的另外兩名少年，也因為實在是太快了，跳跳糖餅乾和巧克力香蕉餅乾根本來不及阻止。  
「小綠！你等一下！」

砰！綠薄荷餅乾一把推開房門，跳跳糖餅乾嚇得尖叫了一聲，巧克力香蕉餅乾趕緊摀住他的雙眼，生怕弟弟看到兒少不宜的畫面。  
「是小綠啊，遠遠就聽到你的聲音，咦，巧巧和糖糖你們怎麼會在這裡？」  
椰漿餅乾平靜溫和的聲音傳了出來，兩名腦補過度的少年這才發現有些不尋常，巧克力香蕉餅乾放下雙手，尷尬地笑了幾聲。  
「沒…沒事！隊長，我們也才剛來。」  
「你騙人，我明明看到你和糖糖蹲在門口很久了。」  
原來你有看到啊！巧克力香蕉餅乾僵硬地笑了幾聲，內心已經把綠薄荷餅乾給壓在地上揍了好幾拳。  
「待很久了？為什麼不進來呢？」  
少年還想打迷糊仗混過去，想不到臉皮薄的跳跳糖餅乾已經支支吾吾地開口。  
「我…我以為你們在…在…」  
「在？」

椰漿餅乾愣是沒搞清楚小朋友們到底誤會了什麼，一旁的咖啡果餅乾卻突然明白了跳跳糖餅乾說不出口的那句話，他侷促地咳了一聲，附在椰漿餅乾的耳邊說了幾句。  
最鎮定最穩重的隊長此時臉上以前所未有的速度高速漲紅。  
「沒…瞎說什麼，誰教你這些東西的，巧巧，小綠，你們是不是都給糖糖灌輸些亂七八糟的知識！」  
然而此時巧克力香蕉餅乾已經拽著其餘兩位小朋友一溜煙地逃走了，即便綠薄荷餅乾現在應該還在狀況外，椰漿餅乾氣得想追上去解釋，卻被身後的人給一把撈了回來。  
「果果，你放開我。」  
「…吶，隊長。」  
咖啡果餅乾緊緊抱著懷裡的人，吐出的熱氣讓那人的耳朵泛起紅暈。  
「既然都被誤會了，那就來做些大人的事吧。」

直白的情話在耳邊蕩漾開來，椰漿餅乾被撩得心癢到不行，不禁嘆了口氣，報復似地在對方的手臂上捏了一把。  
「小朋友胡鬧，你也跟著鬧就對了…」  
咖啡果餅乾無辜地眨眨眼，一口咬上已經紅透了的耳尖，惹得懷裡的人悶哼幾聲。  
椰漿餅乾徹底投降。  
「…不準鬧太久，聽到沒有。」  
「遵命，隊長。」

【同場加映小段子：營養的東西】  
「不是豆漿也不是米漿，白色的，滑順的東西，很甜蜜，非常營養，喝下去會心情愉悅，請問是什麼東西？」  
「椰漿？」  
「賓果。」  
椰漿餅乾眨了眨眼，突然傾身向前，湊到咖啡果餅乾的面前，勾起一抹深不可測的微笑。  
「所以如果是我產出的東西，肯定也很營養對吧？想試試看嗎？」  
咖啡果餅乾面無表情地攬過對方，摸了摸他滑順的頭髮。  
「…隊長，你喝醉了。」  
「我沒~醉~，果果你還沒回答我你要不要喝喝看！白色的，營養的東西！」  
「你喝醉了。」  
不顧對方的掙扎，青年把眼前已經醉倒且秀色可餐的美人給打橫抱了起來，走到床邊將人放下，還不忘將被褥給掩實。  
「所以你要不要，很營養的。」  
到底是在堅持什麼，咖啡果餅乾有點無語，然而不自覺變得輕柔的撫摸，透露出掩藏在這之下，更深一層的寵溺和占有慾。  
「我要，關於你的全部，我都要。」  
「這還差不多…」  
椰漿餅乾一沾上枕頭，呼嚕幾聲便沉沉睡去，被放置在一旁的青年低頭看了看自己的褲檔，認分地去浴室給自己沖冷水澡。

的確很營養，小傢伙可精神的很呢，咖啡果餅乾下了這樣的結論。

**Author's Note:**

> 補充說明  
> 【總之先來個自我介紹】  
> 椰漿餅乾的聲音太好聽了，主持人表示耳朵要懷孕了。  
> 【在那之前】  
> 咖啡果餅乾在大學時期也有參加樂團，讀書是為了日後唱Rap時能寫出更有涵養的歌詞。  
> 【生氣了】  
> 雖然最初的因緣不盡相同，但咖啡果餅乾現在已經是相當成熟的歌手了，椰漿餅乾的擔憂其實並不存在，就他自己的話說，就是殊途同歸。  
> 【小孩該怎麼哄？】  
> 才不是爸爸哄媽媽，而是媽媽哄爸爸，爸爸根本就是小孩。  
> 【護短的方法】  
> 來叫囂的路人過去曾在饒舌比賽上輸給咖啡果餅乾，其實是相當認可他的實力，只是覺得綠薄荷餅乾太不成熟了有些嫉妒(X)  
> 【護短的方法，其二】  
> 最後那句話是棉花軟糖餅乾嗆搖滾巨星餅乾，後者表示我還不是大叔吧QQ  
> 【同場加映：大人的事】  
> 本來是在按摩啦，很正常的事，跳跳糖餅乾你想太多了。  
> 【同場加映小段子：營養的東西】  
> 如果看不出來椰漿餅乾在暗示什麼，只能說明你真的太純潔了，我不相信。


End file.
